Getting What You Want
by Kiyone22
Summary: YuurixWolf What happens when you ask Annissina for advice...


Getting what you want by Jesa

"Annissina, how can I make him set a date? I'm worried. I think he may be cheating on me in that other world." Wolfram sighed deeply. "I'm not giving him a chance in this world. Why does my fiancée have to be such a natural cheater. He's too cute, not to mention nice."

"Well I don't think you can use the same method I used." Annissina glanced down at her rounded belly and rolled her eyes. "Gwendal was being almost as difficult as his Majesty. As for his cheating on you I really don't think he's brave enough. He knows you'd roast both him and what ever hussy he cheated with."

"I want to believe that but he's never said he wants to marry me. He keeps saying we have to straighten out this problem or find that new treasure. That there isn't time for a wedding. Our daughter is 13, what kind of example does it set when her father won't marry and make our relationship legal." Wolfram sighed even deeper. "I don't think he even likes me anymore. I kissed him and he pulled away. He shakes me off if I even try to hug him. The only time I get to touch him is when we are sleeping and then as soon as he wakes up he jumps out of bed like I have some contagious disease."

"He doesn't hate you. "

"Yes, he does."

"Fine, the first thing you have to do is find out if he really does."

"How?"

Annissina walked across to the liquor cabinet and started rummaging around. She came up with a beautiful blue cut glass decanter. She walked back to the table and set it in front of her young brother-in-law.

"This should do the trick. Yuuri can't drink. Half a glass of wine and he starts to babble. Get him to have a nightcap with you. Then just ask him whatever you want to know."

Wolfram sniffed the sweet smell of the liquor . "Isn't this dragon's courage? This stuff is so strong the smell alone can make you tipsy. Where did Gwendal find this?"

"Yes it is. Don't let him drink more than one very small glass or he'll pass out and ruin the rest of the plan. Now listen closely this is the most sure fire way to set a date." Annissina leaned in and started to whisper into the pouting blondes ear.

"That's so sneaky. I don't know if I could do something that underhanded. Besides that's such a female way of doing it."

"Don't you want the upper hand in the marriage? Aren't you already being a mother figure to Greta? Who takes her shopping? How many of my stories have you read her? How many times have you tucked her into bed and told her "Daddy" would be home soon? How many scrapped knees and bloody noses have you fixed? You're already her mother in everything but name." Annissina glared across the massive table at Wolfram. "There's nothing wrong with using feminine wiles… and don't forget to cry."

"Yuuri, you have to try this."

Yuuri tensed at the sound of his fiancée's voice. _Damn, I thought he'd be asleep by now._ "Try what?"

"This wonderful drink. It's made from mountain berries. Very hard to find. It's so sweet I've never tasted anything so delicious." Wolfram smiled innocently and snuggled deeper into his cocoon of blankets. _Don't be to pushy or he'll sense a trap._

"Where did it come from?" Yuuri reached for the second glass on the bedside table and took a very small sip. Smiling he took a much larger drink.

"Sit down. I haven't seen you all day. How are the lessons coming? I still don't understand why you want to learn about are neighbors history. Wasn't our history enough?" Wolfram smiled slightly as he watched Yuuri take another drink. _Just a little more and I can start asking the questions I really want to know._

"Fine, Gunther knows everything and if doesn't know the answer he has a book that does. Not that books can really answer questions. I mean Gunther still has to look it up and then he answers me." Yuuri sipped on the now half empty glass. "This is really good. What did you say it's called?"

"Dragon's courage. Do you like it?"

"Very much."

"As much as you like me?" Wolfram tensed.

"Don't like you." Yuuri cocked his head to the side looking puzzled. "Love you. Love is for people not fruit juice. Is it hot in here?"

_He does love me. Thank god my heart nearly stopped when he said 'Don't like you.'. "People? What people do you love? Do you have another girlfriend or boyfriend? Here or in that other world?"_

"Love my family and yours and ours and….. What girlfriend? I've never had one. I'm so happy with you why would I need one?"

"Let me have your cup for a second." Wolfram downed the contents in one swallow. "I think anymore and you might pass out. Why won't you set a date for our wedding? Is the thought of marrying me that bad?"

"I'm scared I'll disappoint you. I love you so much it scares me." Yuuri laid his head on Wolf's chest. "Why is the room spinning?"

"Yuuri, I love you. You never disappoint me…. Usually you surprise me. I'd never met anyone like you." Wolf pushed him over onto his back. And quickly started to unbutton his pajama top. "If you feel dizzy just lie still for a few moments it should pass."

"Wha…. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you as happy as you just made me." Wolf pulled his frilly pink nightgown over his head and tossed it towards the door. "I've been wanting to do this for years."

"But we're not even married. I thought you …" Yuuri was stopped in mid sentence by a pair of lips.

Wolf pulled back and said "Just shut up and kiss me."


End file.
